wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lorviel
Lorviel is a NightWing (based off of Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin) that belongs to LV ONLY! Only use with permission... or else. Appearance Lorviel is a black NightWing with a light grey underbelly. He will be wearing his Survey Corps uniform and cravat during service times and a nice white collar shirt when he's off duty. He has a scar on his snout and one on his right side (Which is hidden by his uniform) that was given to him in a fight. His eyes seem black or a dark blue from a distance which makes him seem intimidating. He is not as tall as the other NightWings and dragons but, he's still one of the toughest soldiers. Lorviel's appearance outside of the AoD world is still the same physical appearance but, he will usually be wearing a soft vest and/or a golden necklace. His cleaning trait still follows him outside of the world, so he might have an ankle bag. Yet, he never wears his vest and necklace along with it (In fear of them getting dirty). Personality Lorviel is a strict dragon which shows his leadership greatly. He may not show it or give examples, but he cares for his squad and friends like they are his family. Due to his past, he doesn't like large groups and small ones which made him the excellent fighter he is. Lorviel is what you call a 'Clean-Freak' since he's obsessed with cleaning everything around him. Even if it isn't dirty. Lorviel will go and clean a dragon or an object unexpectedly. His personality outside of the AoD world is still the same. Nothing of him has changed, except he is slightly less of a clean freak. Merely a tiny twitch down. (He didn't clean his toothbrush twice and decided to clean it on the third day.) History When Lorviel was younger, he was a 3-Person criminal. He lived in a slum that was underground (And safer if you ask me) and was mostly forgotten about. One day he stole gear from guards and went to made an escape with 2 of his friends. Though, when he found out the guards had taken his friends during a split up to loose the guards he went to help and went to aid. He put up an intense fight with the guards and he won until the guards threatened to kill his friends. He gave in and was offered a place, along with his friends that put up a fight as well, in the Survey Corps by the leader of the guards. After long training and months of plans, Lorviel went out on a mission beyond the walls. He lost 2 of his friends. His only friends. All he had left was the deceased body of his male friend and... the had of his female friend. He promised to himself that he'd avenge them with the help of the Survey Corps. He grew up from criminal to hero which was a big leap for him. Since he lived a dirty place and moved to cleaner one, he decided to clean everything that seemed dirty which earned him the title 'Clean-Freak'. Gallery Lorviel3.jpg|Drawn by Wonder Lorviel (2).png|Lorviel Icon by Texting Lorviel.jpg|Drawn by me Lorviel4.jpg|Drawn by feathersandwings|link=Lorviel Lorviel.by.texting.png|Drawn by Texting Wolf Lorviel.png|Drawn by Texting (Don't know her username right now) NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters